Fairy Clover
by WATCHER89
Summary: In the Kingdom of Clover, where your birth and status determined who you are and who you will become. There was a Magic Knights Squad that valued heart above everything else. They were known as The Black Bulls. This is the story of this exceptional squad and it's exceptional members.
1. The Black Raijjin

**Hey there Guys and Girls, WATCHER89 here, bringing you this new story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail and Black Clover. They all belong to their respective owners. I do not own anything except this fanfiction and my Oc's.**

 **Before I begin guys, let me say that this story won't be the traditional FT member transported to BC world type of story. Rather, I would incorporate FT elements into the BC universe. Thereby, building the BC world using both FT and BC elements. And also giving importance and background stories to all major characters, while giving a little extra attention to my MC's.**

 **That's enough ranting from my end. Off we go into the story.**

 **PS: Cover art will be changed if I find something much better suited.**

 **X-X**

In a desolate area covered in scanty vegetation, stood a few hooded figures who hid their faces behind Skull masks. All these people were highly wanted fugitives in the Kingdom of Clover. From thievery, looting, murder and kidnaping. They had done it all. And being powerful wizards in their own right, they always evaded any form of castigation. Since they only targeted the poor, hapless peasants who inhabited the Forsaken regions of the kingdom, they were subjected to only passable resistance from those who lived in the upper echelons of the country. Even when their threat was considered to be significantly high, many did not bother to subdue them, due to this form of discrimination that was rampant in this kingdom.

But on his day, between them and their path to escape, stood a member of the famed Magic Knights, who had come along to assist the Special magic Division 2 (SMD 2), in subduing this notorious bandit group.

"You are just crazy for thinking you can take us all alone." A tall member who stood at the front, mocked the blonde haired teen, who blocked their path in front of him.

The surrounding area gave away evidence, that a battle was fought here just a few moments ago. Rocks lay scattered and the unconscious bodies of the hooded figure's allies lay motionless on the depressions, which were formed as a result of this battle. None of them had suffered fatal injuries. The attacker had used just enough force to knock them out. It proved that he intended on capturing them alive while also revealed that the teen who was about to face this group, was not a killer.

Taking off his mask, the man revealed his identity to be that of the leader of the notorious bandit group, The Black Fang. His dark skinned face was covered in numerous tiny scars, highlighting the countless battles he had encountered. His body was lean and one of his arms was mechanical. But what stood out above everything was those cold eyes of his, which invoked fear into any, who would gaze upon it.

"Even if you are a magic knight, and even if you are one of the Black Bulls, we are not going to show you any mercy." His words were not meant to be deceiving. They held the truth. He was full intent on killing the magic knight who stood in his way. This sentiment was also echoed by the remaining members of his group who numbered at thirty. "I am nothing like those thrash you took out."

Taking out his grimoire, which was a three leaved one, he opened a certain page which contained one of his most powerful spells. "Get ready to die, filth." He bellowed out to the magic knight who, still remained completely unintimidated from the threat.

"Lightning Magic: Descending Thunder Clap." A tremendous pressure was felt in the area. It gave away to the sound of crackling thunder which soon materialized to create a massive sphere of lightning.

"Eat this, you scum." He hurled the sphere at the teen, who remained static, not moving an inch from his spot.

"Don't mind if I do." The blonde teen opened his mouth and in the next instant, devoured all of the magic.

"You are pretty good." When the light had subsided, the voice of the teen came through.

"I haven't tasted such delicious lightning in a while." Wiping his mouth, he flashed a cocky grin. His blonde hair moved gently in the wind, formed as a result of the impact, complementing the black cloak he wore on his tall, well-built frame. The yellow undershirt that covered his torso was sleeveless, which exposed his lean, yet strong and muscular arms.

"But, neither me nor does the special squad have any spare time on their hands." Dusting his baggy black pants, the magic knight of the Black Bulls, looked up to the terrified faces of his enemies.

"He really…" The leader of the Black Fang gulped down hard.

"Ate my strongest spell…" He found himself unable to reel back from the fear and shock, which had overcome him due to what he had witnessed. His mind echoed that he had made an enemy out of someone, that he would regret all his life.

The blonde teen who had a lightning shaped scar on his face, did not wait for another moment. Before the leader could even blink, he buried his lightning infused fist, in the gut of the leader of The Black Fang, making him cough out blood. That attack was also powerful enough to knock the daylight out of the dark skinned man.

"Now." The Black Bull magic knight turned towards the others, tossing aside the leader of the group. An audacious smirk finding its place into his face. "Who wants to go next?"

"That….he…." One of the members who stood at the front found himself unable to muster up any audible words. "Isn't he..."

An atmosphere of fear overcame the remaining members. They were scum who preyed on the weak and helpless. Though being strong magic users, they never had to go against a powerful foe before. But, at this moment the fear that clouded over most of them, was as a result of understanding the identity of the teenager who stood against them.

"No doubt about that. It's him." Another of the remaining members, felt his eyed widen in fear. They had taken the magic knight for granted, and failed to recognize who he really was. Their leader who was miles ahead of them in strength was taken out in an instant. This reassured them of who they had made an enemy out of. And it was a certain individual many would not want to face against on the battlefield. "That lightning shaped scar and the blonde hair. There's no mistake."

"It's him. The Black Raijin. Dragon Slayer, Laxus Dreyar."

On sensing the fear that had creeped into the visage of the gang members on grasping the truth of his identity, made the lightning mage flash a threatening grin. Gently, he closed his eyes and prepared to execute his next attack.

"Anyway." Lightning began to crackle through his figure as he clenched his right fist. "You were just too late."

Laxus Dreyar opened his eyes, his countenance taking up a serious note. "This ends now."

The blonde haired wizard then released a massive array of lightning at the enemy, a cloud of dust forming due to the violent impact. From within this dust, the screams of the remaining members could be heard, as they experienced the full brunt of his attack.

When the dust had cleared, Laxus Dreyar moved closer to the location of his enemies. His attack had fulfilled its intended purpose. The area was strewn with the unconscious bodies of those who had foolishly challenged him. He put in just enough to knock out his foes and not kill them. Smiling contentedly to himself, he then proceeded to make a quick analysis of the surroundings to ensure his victory.

" _They turned out to be a bunch of nobodies for being such a notorious bandit group_." He smirked to himself as he kneeled down besides the leader to have a better view of his face. He had ben extra cautious in his fight, contemplating that the group might prove to be dangerous opponents. But that concern had proved to be futile as he dispatched all of them without even breaking a sweat.

" _The leader could have given me a hard time if he were using a different element."_ He tried to reassure himself, to affirm his anxiety was not in vain. " _That ought to be something. I guess._ "

"Hey Laxie." A voice which came from behind, broke his train of thoughts and also lifted the tensed atmosphere that prevailed over the area. It also sent a slight feeling of uneasiness through his spine. Whatever it was. It was going to turn out to be a big bother.

The dragon slayer sighed to himself to compose himself. Getting up from his position on the ground, he turned towards the direction of the voice. His gaze meeting that of a middle aged, pale skinned, bistre haired man who was running towards him from the distance. This man wore a white robe with green markings on it, which had a gold coloured emblem in its back. His eyes were of a deep blue colour and his demeanour exuded incredible charisma. One look at this man was enough to make anyone develop a sense of faith in him. His face also unveiled the countless hardships and pain he had to endure all his life.

"What is it, old man?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer's face showed his displeasure. "They were just small fry. Nothing to be concerned over."

"They were small fry to you." The middle aged man panted, as he came up near Laxus. He had ran all the way from the village to his location. And not being that strong physically, was having negative effects on him. "Not everybody can take out that group on their own."

"Hmphh." The blonde haired mage scoffed at the statement. Though, he couldn't deny he felt a little uplifted from that statement, he masterfully kept it concealed.

"So, old man?" He looked up at the middle aged man. "Are the people safe?"

"Yes. They are all safe." He returned with a wide smile. "You arrived just in time before any harm could befall." He proceeded to pat Laxus on the head which made the latter shrugged his arms off of him.

"That aside." The middle aged man crossed his arms. "I am only forty, you know? That doesn't make me an old man." He gently shook his head to show his displeasure. "And also, its Special magic division 2 captain, Gregory Hurcrux to you, Laxie."

"Well, whatever." Laxus stretched his arms to flex his muscles. "My work here is done and I am leaving." He added as he pulled the Black Bulls robe over him and turned to leave. " _The robe is pretty damaged. I have to get Vanessa to fix it up once I get back._ "

"Hey, don't leave so soon." Gregory grabbed hold of Laxus's shoulders, forcing him to stop in his tracks.

"What's the big idea old man?" The dragon slayer was not pleased at all. He forced the other's hand off him and a look of severe annoyance took over his visage.

"I thought my job was to help in taking out these punks." His tone showcased the frustration he felt inside. Around him, the members of the special magic division 2 had already reached the area and were rounding up all the members of the bandit group. A few of them gave him mocking glances, in an attempt to ridicule his social class, which caused the lightning mage's anger to spike exponentially.

"Leave them be Laxus." Gregory put his arm around the dragon slayer's shoulders in an effort to calm him down, while he shot a threatening glance to his subordinates behind him, making them flinch and stop with their vexing looks. The SMD 2 captain realized why Laxus was feeling agitated and acting all irritated at the moment. He was at the receiving end of these smug looks from those nobles.

"The villagers are adamant in seeing their hero." The captain of the special magic division 2 resumed with a wide smile. "And I am not that cruel, as to turn them down."

"This is such a drag." He turned his face away to the side. "I am not at all good, dealing with stuff like these."

"The big and strong Laxus. So afraid to face a bunch of villagers." Gregory remarked in a mocking tone much to the ire of the recipient. He cared for the blonde haired wizard like his son. He himself never had a family and Laxus to him was like the son he never had. He had more faith in Laxus than he had in his subordinates. The Dragon Slayer was someone who he could trust with his eyes closed. For this reason, he would always request the Magic Emperor to allow them to enlist the aid of the Lightning Dragon Slayer in certain tricky missions. And also, he never missed a chance to get on his nerves once in a while.

"Who said I was afraid?" Laxus shot back, pushing the Special Division captain off him. It was obvious as daylight Laxus hated being mobbed up by people. He always went out of his way to extend a helping hand to those in need, still he felt really embarrassed when people showered him with praises and gratitude.

"My apologies." The bistre haired man tried to hold back his laughter. However, it was only partly successful as a few escaped him. "I meant to say, the big and strong Laxus. So embarrassed to face a bunch of villagers."

Laxus felt his brow twitch at that retort. He grit his teeth to show his irritation. But before he could bring forth a reply, Gregory beat him to it. "You need to be more outgoing or you will end up single like me."

"Like I care about that." He pouted a bit as he broke off eye contact.

"Whatever. Just follow me, you little runt." The SMD 2 captain added, as he moved towards the direction of the village, not waiting for Laxus to come to a decision.

The dragon slayer clenched his jaw in vexation, unable to deliberate on his next course of action. After a very short while, he heaved a deep sigh and decided to follow the _old man._

The only people Laxus cared about and respected, other than his comrades at the Black Bulls, were Gregory and the current magic emperor, Julius Novachrono. Though he put up a disinterested appearance, he would never go against the bistre haired man. The Kingdom of Clover was notorious for discrimination. Peasants were considered no better than flies by the nobles and the higher ups. He himself was on the receiving end of a lot of this hate, since he was an orphan abandoned by his father. Only a very few nobles he knew, never displayed such discrimination towards the peasants.

Gregory Hurcrux, a man who was born just a peasant in one of the lowest of the low villages in the boonies, tried to fight against this discrimination. He was not especially talented. Still, through his hard work and determination, he climbed up the ranks, to finally be bestowed the title of Special Magic Division 2 captain, a rank which was said to be exclusively reserved for nobility. Laxus had encountered him during a few missions when he was about twelve, and they had grown especially close since then. He respected the man for his accomplishments and also his tireless efforts, in trying to end the discrimination, so rampant in the kingdom.

He and his two younger friends were all abandoned by their respective fathers and found themselves all alone in this world. All they had to themselves was the magic their fathers taught them. They did everything they could to keep body and soul together. Wandering throughout the entire kingdom and doing any menial jobs that they could. Even when the fangs of hunger sunk deep into them, they never turned into transgressors. Their parents had raised taught them to adhere to the code they were taught, even if it cost them their lives.

Wandering aimlessly, one day they had stumbled upon a certain magic knights squad captain. At first, he seemed like a thug and got into a fight with Laxus himself. The man was just too strong for the young dragon slayer. He didn't even last a single minute against him. But out of everyone who they encountered, he was the only one who believed their story that, they were raised by Dragons and Demons, legendary Archanes who were believed to exist only in mythologies. That the magic they wielded, was one of the great lost magic, known as Slayer magic. A magic which was thought to be lost after the time of the first magic emperor. A rare form of magic which did not require the need of a grimoire to be wielded by its user. In the kingdom, lost magic users were often viewed with a discerning eye, since it was just absurd to think someone could wield such ancient power. Some viewed it as just taboo while most nobles showed no interest in it whatsoever claiming it to be just taken from stories told to children. To them, it was not your magic power but your social class and status, which determined who you are.

But this Magic Knights squad captain was different. After they had told him everything, he simply laughed and told them he was pretty amused to see the sons of Archanes here. That, the look in their eyes were more than enough proof to him, that they were indeed being honest.

He was the first and only person who gave them a home. The captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro. A man Laxus would trust with his life. Someone who he valued more than his life itself. It was the same for his comrades at Black Bulls. They were all precious to him. They were like his family. And he would crush anyone who would dare to hurt his family.

The blonde haired, Dragon Slayer picked up his pace and caught up to the Gregory. "Listen, you stupid old man. This is the last time I am going to agree to help you." He retorted in a vexed tone.

"Ha…ha…ha" Gregory Hurcrux broke into a fit of laughter at hearing the comment. "How many times does it make it now that you have been saying the same thing?"

Laxus felt his face go red with embarrassment. "I…" he tried to bring up a proper reply but found himself unable to do so.

"Don't fret Laxie." The SMD 2 captain turned to him with his trademark smile plastered on his face.

"Don't call me Laxie."

"Anyway." Gregory continued after his laughter had died down. "I'll put in a good word with the emperor to award you an extra star for your efforts."

"I don't care for your stars." Laxus folded his arms and broke off eye contact. "I just want to go back home now." He tried his best to prevent the agitation from seeping through his voice.

"Well, Luxie" Gregory began again, which made Laxus pinch the bridge of his nose at the nickname he was given by the man.

"You need to earn enough stars to balance all the negative ones your teammates are earning." The bistre haired man chuckled slightly. "Especially from those two, who have a knack for gathering negative stars."

"Those two." Laxus bit his lip and face palmed, when a sudden realization hit him after the SMD 2 captain mentioned about them. "I still haven't paid back those townspeople from back then."

Gregory simply held his sides and kept laughing at Laxus's sudden change in countenance. "Don't worry, Luxie. You are also gonna get paid really well for this mission."

The dragon slayer heaved a deep sigh to regain his composure. "You say that, but you have no idea about how much the bill is?"

"Before that, old man." He quickly turned to him. "Decide whether it's Luxie or Laxie. Both are annoying."

"Well, you were the one who told me to stop calling you Laxie."

X-X

Laxus Dreyar returned from his two day long mission in the village of Seer, which was deep into the forsaken lands. Gregory specifically requested the magic emperor, for the aid of Laxus in taking out the notorious bandit group, Black Fang, who were wreaking havoc in the kingdom. There was another reason the bistre haired man always called for Laxus in case of important missions, because he was the one Gregory Hurcrux trusted the most other than the magic emperor.

Gregory being a peasant was already an eyesore to the others, who occupied the same rank. Even among his subordinates, there were many who were unwilling to obey him. But the middle aged man was not someone to be messed with. He was strict and powerful. Due to this, even the most headstrong nobles in his squad were afraid to speak against him.

However when missions involved the protection of poor peasants, Laxus was always called upon. Gregory never trusted his own squad to value the life of commoners. They were all made up of nobles whose pride and haughtiness exceeded even their magic powers.

Laxus knew all this. That was why he never complained about it even once. He was also confident in his magic power. In the Black Bulls, he was hailed as the strongest, second only to the captain. He regarded it as quite an achievement considering the fact he was only 17. If there was anything he hated, it was spending time with the people who he had saved. He never once admitted it, but the attention sort of embarrassed him. Especially, those of women.

Due to him going up to meet all the villagers of Seer, he arrived back at his base a whole day later than he would have liked. The people just wouldn't let him go and forced him to spend the night there. The SMD 2 captain enjoyed these kinds of things and so accompanied Laxus, while he asked his squad to report to HQ with the criminals.

" _Crazy old man. Dragging me to all his messes."_

Dusk was fast approaching and the Dragon Slayer was hungry, above all things. What he wanted the most right now was to eat and drink his fill before hitting the bed.

As he approached the door, the blonde magic knight of the Black Bulls noticed that the ground near the far edge of the base was riddled with cracks.

" _Those two idiots._ " He mused in the background as he opened the door and entered the base.

X-X

"Oh Laxus. Welcome back." The dragon slayer entered into the hall, to the familiar voices of his comrades who were gathered around the table.

"So, how did the mission go?" A slender young man sporting a Mohawk, who wore a pair of blue shades quickly came up to him. His tone showed he harboured an immense amount of admiration for the dragon slayer, and this was also evident in his visage.

"What do you think, Magna?" The blonde walked past him, his arms folded as his lips curved into a grin. "They stood no chance at all."

"Well. As expected of our super awesome Vice-Captain." Magna flashed a grin showing how blissful he was. "No one can beat him." Laxus was the _second most_ respected person for Magna. He admired his strength and his ability to maintain composure in the trickiest situations. But what he loved the most about the blonde dragon slayer was his dedication to his comrades. He would go to any great extend to protect his comrades. This quality was something that earned the Lightning Dragon Slayer the respect of not only Magna, but also those of all his teammates.

"How about you come drink with me for a bit, boy?" Waving an half empty bottle of alcohol, a pink haired, tall woman called out to the dragon slayer.

"I really do need a drink but definitely not alcohol." Laxus shot her down. "And I am underage."

"You are no fun." The woman replied in between hiccups, as she continued to gulp down the contents of the bottle.

"I am glad you are safe. I was worried about you. How was your mission? How long did it take? Can you tell me about it? Do you want a drink? I can get you a drink? What would you like to drink? Can you take me with you in your next mission?" Inaudible to everyone except, to the Dragon Slayer himself, courtesy of his superior hearing, came the mumblings of a slender, young man with pale skin and black hair, who wore a dark grey peaked cap.

Laxus smirked to himself at this as he continued to move towards his favourite chair in the dining area. " _Gordon's still the same. I hope the day comes when his voice gets heard."_

"So, you are back kid." A tall, raven haired, muscular man remarked in a nonchalant tone as he slightly lowered the newspaper he was reading. A lit cigarette was on his lips and his facial expression remained undecipherable. "Good thing you are not dead."

"Shut up you crazy whack." Laxus shot back. The lightning mage was not at all amused by the reception. Well, to be exact it was the same reception everyone got.

"Ha…ha…ha." The raven haired man who was the captain of the Black Bulls, Yami Sukehiro burst into a sudden fit of laughter.

"I missed you too kid." He added before he went back to his newspaper. Laxus was the only member of the squad, Yami outwardly acted, a bit nice to. The rest of them all got the same tough love treatment. The captain of the bulls believed Laxus to be the only level headed one amongst his squad of knuckleheads, and due to this, he went a bit easy on him. In case of emergencies, he believed Laxus was the one he could depend on the most. He believed in Laxus's strength and in his will.

"Hey, Laxus." An angry tone was heard, followed by a small fireball whizzed past the Dragon Slayer's head.

"Is that how you talk to Yami-san?" Magna Swing quickly barged into the Dragon Slayer. There was no longer the same _respectful_ - _of_ - _Laxus_ personality in him. His sound began to border the lines of hysterical "Apologize to Yami-san right now."

Unable to find any sort of reply, the blonde wizard rubbed his temples to show his frustration. When it came to the captain, Magna behaved like a totally different person. More like Magna Swing worshipped Yami Sukehiro as a God. To the fire mage, everything the Black Bulls Captain did was right.

"Could you move away from my face, Magna? I am hungry and tired."

"Laxus. Fight me. Fight me now." This exchange was suddenly halted by the sudden appearance of a blue eyed, teenager with medium length, messy blonde hair, in front of Laxus, taking him and the Mohawk wielder by surprise.

"Hey, fight me now. Let's do it now." The newcomer went on throwing punches in the air.

"No. Luck." Laxus used his right arm to gently push the battle-crazy teenager aside. But his efforts remained futile as the other showed no intention of backing out and pushed against the force.

"Luck." The pink haired beauty of the Black Bulls, Vanessa Enoteca, called out in an inebriated tone, as she paused between taking sips of the bottle in her hand. "I thought you were in the toilet. Did you finish so quickly?"

"I finished it fast when I heard Laxus came back." Luck declared still throwing punches in the air. His expression not changing one bit. "Hey, hey Laxus. Fight me."

"Go pick on the pink haired fighting freak, you blonde haired fighting freak." Laxus shoved him away with his arm and seated himself upon his favourite chair, which was opposite to where Vanessa was seated.

"And importantly." He added as his face turned grotesque. "Did you wash those hands?"

Next to the Vice Captain of the Black Bulls, was seated an extremely heavy set man with slicked back hair, who appeared to be completely oblivious to everything that was happening around him. What, looked like smoke appeared to be escaping out from his mouth. This was another member, who competed with the mumbling, pale haired man, Gordon, on who was the most anti-social member in the squad. Her name was Grey, and she was actually a woman though she took the form of a man at the moment.

" _So the anti-socials are still the anti-socials. The fighting freak is still the fighting freak and the captain worshipper is still the captain worshipper._ " Laxus grinned inwardly as he scratched the side of his head. " _And the drunk is still the drunk._ " He added looking up to the passed out Vanessa, seated opposite him. " _Home Sweet Home._ "

" _By the way, I don't see the glutton, the playboy or the two knuckleheads anywhere._ " He looked over his shoulder to find the four people he was looking for.

"Laxus. Welcome back." One of those people, entered the fray followed by a few sheep dressed like chefs and carrying a wide variety of food items. "You are just on time. I made you lots of delicious dinner."

"Thanks a bunch Charmy." He addressed the petite, raven haired girl. He got up and lend a hand to her in placing the plates of food on the table, fighting back his urge to fill himself up right now. "Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Eat up. Eat up. The sheep cooks enjoy making food for you. They like you're eating posture. So don't hold back at all." The petite member of the Black Bulls retorted. She enjoyed feeding people and Laxus was among the few people who came close to her in appetite. This made her doubly excited when dealing with Laxus.

Laxus waited for no second invitation as he dug into the food laid out in front of him, not bothering to interfere in the petty squabble that had broken out behind him, between Magna and Luck.

"By the way. I almost forgot." He put down his plate and turned to his captain when, a sudden realization hit him. "Where are Natsu and Gray?"

"Oh, Natsu." Yami replied still not looking away from his paper. "He was being more annoying than usual, and so I sent him away on a mission."

"Did you send him alone?" The expression on Laxus's face said it all. "He needs somebody with him to keep him in check or the bills will come flooding again."

"Don't worry about that." The captain of the Black Bulls retorted in his usual tone. His intonation which remained unchanged made it hard to guess what exactly he was feeling at the moment. "I sent Finral to keep an eye on him."

"Finral?" Laxus darted up from his seat and made a beeline towards the captain. "He is the worst person who could accompany Natsu."

"Don't sweat over it. Did you think I don't know that?" Yami Sukehiro burst into another fit of laughter. "Of course, I sent Gray to keep a leash on him. Our own Gray Fullbuster." He added to the bewildered Laxus, who had his jaw literally on the floor.

It took a time for Laxus to come back to his senses. Wiping his forehead, he stated. "Captain, you did this on purpose, didn't you?

"The kids have to learn working together. This is the only way to push past their limits." Folding away his paper, the captain of the Black Bulls got up from his seat. "I gotta take a dump."

"Whatever. I'm not paying this time. You will pay for damages from your own wallet." Laxus moved back towards the table and sank back to his chair and diverted his attention back to his food. Next to him, Charmy was finishing off plates of food while her sheep cooks kept making more.

"Don't sweat over it. With the extra star you received today, we are officially at minus twenty six. So, we can afford another few negative stars."

"That aside." Yami tuned to Laxus with a more serious expression. "The magic knight entrance exams are due to be held next week. I want you, Finral and Gordon to accompany me to the royal capital." As soon as he finished, than he prepared to head towards the toilet.

Laxus shook his head to show he did, but made no effort to reply, his concentration now fully diverted towards the food on his plate.

" _Stupid old man. Acting all care free._ " His mind echoed.

X-X

In a clearing just outside the farming village of Seral, two teenagers were fighting like there was no tomorrow. The area around them brandished the intensity of the fight that had taken place there. Ice collided against flames, frozen fists impacted against molten fists, and with each blow, the damage to the area kept expanding.

"What was that, stripper boy?" One of the two brawlers, who was a pink haired teen bumped his head in to that of a spiky, raven haired teenager of the same age.

"You got a problem with it ash breath?" The raven haired teen retorted in the same tone.

These two teenagers were fifteen year old Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster who were infamous as the biggest negative star collectors in the Black Bulls squad… no they were widely known as the biggest negative star accumulators amongst all the Magic Knight Squads combined.

Around them were gathered numerous villagers of Seral. On the extreme right side, a few of them were tending to a slender young man, having unkempt blonde hair, who laid unconscious. The massive fist mark on the right side of his face gave away the reason for his current state. This unconscious man was Finral Roulacase. The same person Laxus was so worried about, on accompanying Natsu and Gray.

"They have been going at it for hours now and every time that young man tries to stop them, they knock him out." An older woman amongst the crowd remarked to her red haired granddaughter.

"But the ice wizard is really cute." The red haired granddaughter blurted out without thinking much to the ire of her grandmother. Her efforts to defend herself by quickly covering her mouth proved to be ineffective.

"What did you say, Anna?' She began to chastise her. The girl hung her head and prepared to bear the massive flood of advices that was about to follow.

"Stripper."

"Flame Brain."

"Ice Princess."

"Fire queen."

"They are running out of insults and so they have begun repeating old ones." The village chief, who was an old man in his late sixties, let his deduction be known to his son who stood beside him.

"Are you enjoying this father?" The son sweat dropped.

"A little bit." He replied, before pointing towards the rightward direction. "Look. People have started taking bets on who would win in the end."

The chief's son sighed in defeat. "They took out those giant rats who have been troubling us in a few minutes. But started fighting among themselves after that and it has been over two hours already." He shook his head to display his grievance. "Someone has to stop them."

"If you are so bothered, why don't you try to stop them, Mattie?" The chief retorted in a mocking tone, turning towards his son.

"No way. I'm going between them." Mattie put up his hands defensively. "I was just making a suggestion."

"There is no chance in hell, I could stop Black Bull's Salamander and Zero."

"Before I forget." The village chief's face brandished an impish grin. He took out his grimoire and a piece of paper from his left pocket.

"I have to prepare the cost of damages." Holding the paper in his right arm, he opened a certain page in his grimoire. "Ink Creation magic."

X-X

After finishing off his meal and taking a nice long warm bath, Laxus Dreyar, the Lightning Dragon Slayer and the Vice-Captain of The Black Bulls laid down on his bed.

Natsu and Gray hadn't returned yet, nor did Finral. Laxus could say with his eyes closed that he knew what exactly must have transpired at their mission. But his gut told him that there had been a massive upscale in the damages this time, compared to the last. Everything should…must have gone haywire at that village.

" _Don't know how much they will rack up this time._ " He exasperated in defeat. " _Hope we don't end up recruiting another troublemaker in the exams._ "

Unknowing to him, a teenager with messy ash blonde hair, sneezed violently when he made that remark, as he turned over in his sleep.

" _Magic emperor…I am going to be the Magic Emperor._ " This ash blonde haired teenager kept mumbling as he dreamt away.

X-X

 **That's all from me folks.**

 **And before I go let me make a few things clear. Like I mentioned before, I will be incorporating FT elements into the BC world and built up my universe in that direction. It doesn't mean that it will be totally AU. Just that the current BC verse we know will be expanded by a large margin. Storyline will differ slightly from canon.**

 **Laxus is 17 while Natsu and Gray are 15 each. They are not FT members who got sent to BC world. They are children born and raised in the BC world. Laxus and Natsu are Dragon Slayers while Gray is a Devil Slayer. So, it will result in them being slightly ooc than the original storyline.**

 **Also to everyone wondering about them getting into the squad without taking the entrance exam. Well, later on in the manga it is revealed that, the captain of a squad can admit you to his squad, without any exam, if he deems you to be worthy enough.**

 **Now, queries related to their pasts, magic, lack of grimoire etc. will be explained in future chapters. Like I mentioned, I will intermingle various story elements from the FT verse here. So, the lore will be explored in detail as the story progresses. As for the moment, I am taking things slow. Since, many people only watch the anime, I don't want my story to get ahead of it.**

 **Other thing is that they won't be OP. Laxus will be the second strongest Black Bull member, but will stand no chance against Yami. Natsu and Gray stand no chance against Laxus but will be as strong as Luck. So sadly, no Laxus or Natsu one shotting that a**h**e White Eagles captain, which most of you would be very eager to see.**

 **And last but not the least, I haven't forgotten about our little Asta. He will remain as important a character, as the rest. Laxus, Gray, Natsu and Asta will be my Mc's.**

 **Pairings are undecided and hence suggestions are more than welcome.**

 **HOPE YOU ENJOYED READING THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I ENJOYED WRITING IT.**

 **LEAVE YOUR FEEDBACKS AND OPINIONS IN THE REVIEW SECTION OR FEEL FREE TO PM ME.**

 **IF YOU DEEM MY STORY AS WORTH FOLLOWING/FAV, GO AHEAD AND HIT THE FOLLOW/FAV BUTTON.**

 **WE PART NOW ONLY TO MEET AGAIN NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **HAVE A GREAT DAY AL YOU LOVELY PEOPLE OUT THERE.**


	2. Dragon Slayer

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Fairy Tail or Black Clover. They all belong to their respective owners. I only own this fan-fiction and my OC's.**

 **x-x**

Eleven years ago, in a tiny village known as Sais, near the borders of the Kingdom of Clover, lived a frail, little boy. But unlike the children of his age, this little boy was different. This little boy had always known pain.

Even in his village, he was ridiculed and treated as an abomination, only because he looked different from the rest. He was born with pointed ears, and this made everyone in the village view him as a curse. They considered even talking to him as taboo. Everybody kept their distance with him. Even the kindest of children looked at him with disgust.

Sometimes, he would look on from the distance as children his age engaged in games and sports. Because if he went near them, or if they saw him, they would run away, calling him a monster. For some reason, being called a monster, hurt him really bad. He did not mind not being able to join them, and he was more than happy that he could see them all so joyful, from a distance. But, for some reason that single word always hurt him. That word 'monster' hurt him more than, the beatings or kicks the adults inflicted upon him, when he got near them or their houses. It hurt him more than the insults the women hurled at him when he tried to talk to them. It hurt even more than them, brandishing him as the reason for all their misfortunes. Because of this, he always made sure that he hid properly, so that no one would notice him when he went outside. He always made sure that he never became a burden to the people and acted as a hindrance to them, from going on with their daily lives.

Still, even after being put through all this, he did not hate the village nor the villagers. It was where he was born and raised. So, he loved it and all its people. And he never cared for friends or recognition, because his dear father loved him above everything else. Indeed, for this little boy that was all he ever needed. He had his father's love and affection. So, why did he require anything else?

He never knew who is mother was. His father had once told him, his mother died during her childbirth. So, he was always told that, he had the responsibility to live for his mother's sake too. And due to this, he had to value his life more than everything else and never, ever throw it away.

Once he chanced upon a few people whispering among themselves, that his mother was a despicable, cursed elf and she brought forth only bad luck. But he knew they were lying about that. How could his mother ever be such a bad person, if she still agreed to birth him, when she was told that, she would die if she went ahead with it? How could his mother have been a bad person, when his dear father would always say that she was the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon? And how could she have been a bad person when he was told, she could never bring herself to hurt another living thing? All this made him immune to the lies the people spread about his mother. He had never seen her but he knew for sure that she always loved him, and he too loved her. 

Though his life seemed to be full of tragedy from an outsider's point of view. For the little boy, it was heaven. Every day would start with breakfast together with his father. Then, he would accompany him to the fields with their packed lunches. At late evening they would return and enjoy dinner together. Then, he would sit down at his father's feet as he told him many different stories.

But among all these, the stories he loved to listen to the most, was those of the Magic Knights, who protected the citizens of Clover. He would listen in awe as his father told him about the exploits of legendary magic knights. The little boy did not know if he had the right to dream, since everyone he had ever met, told him he did not. Still, he dreamt secretly of being a magic knight, so that he could protect all the children like him. And he got the full support of the one person he loved above everything else, his dear father. His father's opinion was all that mattered to him. So, he did not mind the derision and curses people flinged at him, when they heard about his dream. Or the sticks and stones they hurled at him calling him a loser. He did not even scream at them to stop. Because he was going to fulfil his dream and then maybe they would finally stop with their insults.

To bring this dream into a reality, he worked hard. He trained near the fields as his father watched over him, while he tilled the land. Every day, he felt that he was getting stronger and he was indeed one step closer to his dream. Though he did not possess much magic power, bit by bit, he believed he could improve himself. With that belief, he trained everyday till his body could take no more.

Life was blissful for this little boy. He had his father and now his dream with him. That was all he needed to be happy. Then on that fateful day, this little innocent boy, who never wished harm on anyone, experienced real pain. He experienced real suffering. It was nothing like what he had felt before. It made his heart bleed itself dry and his eyes cry out blood.

There was a small gang of thieves which had made his tiny village, their base. These people were strong, and so the villagers were rendered powerless against them. One day, the leader of this gang killed the son of a powerful noble. As a form of retaliation, a large group of magic knights were sent to exterminate this threat.

Seeing these magic knights filled the little boy with so much joy. They were the heroes from the stories, who he so idolized. They had come to save his tiny village. Or, so, was what he thought. After destroying the bandits, the leader of the magic knights ordered the entire village to be burned to the ground accusing them of treason and terrorism.

The little boy couldn't believe his eyes. These heroes of his, the magic knights he wished to become, were slaughtering the entire populace irrespective of their age or gender. They burned down their field and their houses. He stood there frozen stiff, not willing to accept this reality. His mind told him it was all just a dream and that it would all go away when he woke up. But, sadly it was not. It was the harsh reality.

He remembered his father running away, with him on his back. And how at the edge of a dense forest, they found themselves surrounded on all sides. His father put him down and asked him to run. Just to run away and never stop. But, he couldn't. He did not want to lose the person he loved and cared above everything else. So, he told him, that he would fight along with him.

At that moment, his father bent down near him and told him that, all he needed to do right now was to live for his father's sake also. And, that was the biggest gift he could ever give to his father. The look on his face convinced the little boy. So, he offered no further resistance. He just ran, ran as his father had instructed. But, for some reason, he felt the urge to have a final look at his dear father. And so, he turned back. However, what he saw was his father being ripped apart by the same people he used to idolize as heroes. For some reason, the look on his father's face showed happiness even when his heart ceased to beat. He failed to realize what it was at first. But after a short while it made sense to him, when he recollected his father's last words to him. His father had him, his son living for his sake. That must be why he was so happy even when he was killed.

Still, even after all the effort he made to assure himself, he felt as if his heart was ripped into two at the moment. He felt as if his senses had gone numb. Even though, it tore him apart and the tears kept blurring his vision, the little boy did not stop running. He had to live for both his parents now. For that he had to survive. It was his father's last wish. So, he continued to run.

He ran and ran till his legs desisted from experiencing any form of sensation. He ran and ran until he felt his vision turn blearier with each step. He ran and ran until he saw a massive winged beast circle over him. He ran and ran until his tiny, six year old body collapsed from hunger and exhaustion. The last thing he remembered, was the scaled, winged, beast closing in on him.

 **X**

When he woke up, to his surprise, he found himself in a comfortable bed of leaves. A fire was burning brightly near him, lending relief from the coldness of the night. His wounds were all healed up and he felt that his strength had returned back.

He sat upright on his bed, contemplating everything he had witnessed. A slight hope lingered within him that all of it was just a dream. And that now, he had woken up from that terrible nightmare.

But, the harsh truth revealed itself, that it was not so. Suddenly, to his right appeared the same scaled beast that he remembered closing up on him. The little boy was terrified. He cried out in horror and started to run. However, before he made any progress, the beast grabbed him by the cloth he wore and forced him to his knees. The little boy begged and cried at the beast not to hurt him.

The best began to talk like a person to his utter bewilderment. It reassured him that it meant him no harm. It told him not to be afraid and that it was only trying to help him. Its voice was feminine and for some strange reason, this voice helped calm down the little boy and dispelled all his fears. He felt deep inside that he could trust this winged, scaled, deep purple coloured beast.

The beast introduced itself to him as Venadrona, a Dragon. She offered him food and shelter, and the option to stay with her when he told her everything he had gone through. The dragon advised him, not to be blinded by something foolish like vengeance, and live his life to the fullest, like his parents always asked him to. The little boy was still, a bit scared at first. But in time, it all vanished.

As hours turned into days and days into months, he found himself growing closer to her. At some point in time, which he failed to recollect properly, she became a mother to him. He, himself never saw his real mother or received any affection from her. He had secretly heard other children from the village, talk among themselves on how mothers' were supposed to be like. And this Dragon fit every condition perfectly. Venadrona was kind, caring and also strict when the situation demanded it. He grew to love her more than his life. To an orphan like him who had lost everything, even in his wildest dreams, he would have never fathomed that, there would be someone who would love him and take care of him.

She also taught him magic, so that he could grow stronger. Not for vengeance, but for his new dream. A dream instilled into him by Venadrona. To become the Magic Emperor and change the system from within the kingdom. To create a country where both peasants and nobles were treated equally. A place where it was not your social class and birth that determined who you are. For that, he trained everyday till he dropped.

He held on tightly to his new dream and that gave him strength to bear through the gruelling training sessions. His effort began to beget fruit. Even the Dragon praised him on how strong he had become. It had been only six years since she adopted him. Still, in those six years he had grown so strong.

 **X**

To him, who, had seen hell itself? There was nothing else that could cause to cause him further pain. But again, it proved to be just another false notion he reflected to himself.

The Dragon revealed to him that she was afflicted by a severe sickness, and would perish in a few years. She told him to use the powers he acquired, for the sake of others. And to achieve his dream no matter what. With tears in her eyes, she told him she loved him, and the days she spend with him, were the best days in her life.

It felt like the end of the world to him. Still, he held on. Now, he needed to live for her sake too. He would surely, upkeep his promise to her, to protect the helpless and the innocent. To create a kingdom where discrimination ceased to exist.

But, what he wanted the most from that moment onwards, was to love his mother with everything he had, in her last few years. To bid farewell to her as the best son that a mother could have. To make her the happiest mother in the world, when the time came for her to pass away.

Fate, revealing itself to be the trickster it is, yet again played a cruel symphony on him. In the dead of the night, they were attacked. Again it was them, the magic knights who had come to exterminate the Dragon that was spotted. They never thought of the ' _Dragon'_ as a Dragon. Rather, it was viewed to be a failed magical experiment that needed to be eliminated as it was a major threat.

This time, unlike the last, he retaliated back. But, the wizards he faced against were too strong for him. They left him within an inch of his life and decapitated his mother in front of his eyes. His mother was strong and in any other situation, she would have won. However, the disease had already eaten away at her, draining her of all her strength. These humans, mercilessly slaughtered her, and she, nor was he, able to offer any major resistance.

Once again, he lost everything. He lost his precious father and now he had lost his dear mother. And they were both killed by them. The magic knights of Clover, who were the Nobles that plagued the Kingdom. In that moment of weakness he exhibited, the flames of hatred and vengeance overcame him and ate away at his heart. He threw away his dreams. He threw away his ideals. He threw away everything that he was taught. There was only one thing he wanted to do now. He wanted to slaughter, each and every noble, and each and every magic knight. There as only one thought in him and that was vengeance.

Corrupted by the flames of vengeance, he wandered everywhere, killing every noble and magic knight he encountered. Still, at times he found himself to be weak. He found himself not knowing how to reap his revenge. A fear crept inside him, haunting him every day. The fear that, his vengeance might go unfulfilled.

It was when he was experiencing such a fear, that he encountered that man. This man was so graceful and charismatic, that he felt himself drawn to his presence. He introduced himself to the twelve year old boy, to be an elf, just like his biological mother. He told him that it was humans who killed his parents and it was these humans who turned his life into a living hell. And similar to him, this man was also wronged by the same people who had wronged him. This man had also lost everything to them. The magic Knights.

He offered him the means to beget his revenge. This man welcomed him to his organization. He told him that, they were now allies who walked the same path and shared the same dream. He promised to bestow upon him, all means necessary to exact his vengeance upon everyone who had wronged him.

That was what he needed the most. That was what he had waited for, for such a long time. Without a moment's hesitation, that little boy offered his hand in alliance. That day, he swore, he would fulfil their dream. Their dream of complete annihilation of Clover. It was his one and only prayer.

X-X

 **Back in the present,**

"Strange." A slender young man, of seventeen years got up from the hard ground where he had unconsciously fallen asleep. His face carried over the remnants, of the effect, his dream had on him. Slowly, using his right hand, he dried away a few trickles of moisture that had formed around his eyes. "I never thought I had any tears left in me."

He smirked to himself, contemplating the strange trance he had just experienced. "It all feels as if it happened yesterday."

Dragging his body closer to the wall, he rested his back against it. Gently, he laid his right hand on his face, brushing aside the strands of maroon hair that fell on it.

"Maybe, I'll just stay lost in that dream a little longer." He mildly closed his eyes, as his mind whispered these thoughts to him. For many years, he had let himself be consumed by hatred. And due to this, his power had grown by leaps and bounds in these years. However, they came with a terrible consequence. He was so blinded by vengeance that he could no longer remember the faces of his father and his mother. No matter how hard he tried their faces only appeared hazy to him. It was only during these rare dreams he experienced, where their faces came flooding back to his mind. Even then, it would remain only for a brief while, and then vanish like the fading flicker of a dying lamp.

"I leave you alone for a while and you lose yourself in dreamland." A familiar vice pierced through his train of thoughts, bringing him back to reality. "Quite a big loser you are."

He opened his eyes and rested them upon the all too familiar figure of a raven haired teen younger than him. The newcomer flashed a mocking grin at him as he combed back his long black hair.

"What do you need?" The maroon haired, seventeen year old was not at all pleased with the interruption. His visage turned threatening and his eyes shot wide with anger. "You dare disturb me?"

"Are you picking a fight with me creep?" The raven haired teenager barged in closer. "I have no qualms about breaking you right now."

But he chose not to retaliate in a similar fashion. His anger had spiked, when his thoughts were interrupted. However, he quickly composed himself and pushed away the other before he reached near him. The indignance that was in his face before, gave way to a display of tiredness. "You know very well what it meant to me."

His voice echoed a tinge of sadness, which made the raven haired teen to suddenly feel a bit of remorse for his deed. "I know. It's just that we have been summoned by the master."

Those words had a drastic effect on him. The calm aura that always encased him turned to one of palpable bloodlust. Straightening himself, he gripped his long, white cloak tightly, to contain his anger. "So, the plan has been finally set in motion?"

"Gehee" The raven haired teen formed an audacious grin on his lips. "It has. The time has come where you can get your vengeance, Eric."

Eric, who was infamously known as Cobra, bared his teeth at that statement. It had been years, still his hatred and anger had not diminished one bit. In a few weeks' time, he would get the chance, he had been so eagerly waiting for. He would finally get his chance to destroy the kingdom and slaughter the magic knights.

"Music to your ears, huh?" The tall and muscular, raven haired wizard remarked.

Eric chose to maintain his silence to that comment. Inside him, he was still deliberating the onset of their grand plan, to exterminate the kingdom. After a long period of silence, he brought his gaze back to the other.

"Let me ask you again Gajeel. What is the reason that you fight for?" His face was unlike how it had been a moment ago. It displayed a bit of care. This raven haired man before him was the only real friend he ever had. He was the only person who he trusted blindly other than the master. This sentiment of his was also echoed by the raven haired wizard. To him too, Eric was his one and only true friend.

"Reasons?" Gajeel broke into a fit of laughter. "Have no idea what you're talking about." He shot back in an arrogant tone when his laughter had died down.

"Master Licht is everything to me. When master says to fight, I fight and when master says to kill, I kill. Master's commands are all the reasons I need." These words were not made up of lies. Gajeel meant each and every word that he spoke. To him, Licht was his beloved master. He was the one who saved him when he was tormented in this cruel world after being abandoned by his father. He was the first person other than his father, who cared for him and loved him. To Gajeel, if Licht ordered to, he would even take his own life. He never questioned his commands or tried to find any rationality in them. What Licht said, he did. It was that simple to him.

The maroon haired Dragon Slayer seemed to be pleased with the reply. The countenance of his visage was enough proof to validate that. "Remember, we are Dragon Slayers. We are destined to soar above those putrid wizards."

Moving closer to Gajeel, he looked him straight in the eye. "Destroy each and every magic knight you encounter. Show them absolutely no mercy."

The Iron Dragon Slayer felt a slight shiver down his spine as he felt the Poison Dragon Slayer's piercing eyes upon his. It took him a while to reel himself back.

"I'll do it as a favour to you." He finally replied, with a grin finding its way onto his face.

"That aside." Gajeel's voice became much more composed as the effects of that bone chilling gaze slowly left him. "There seems to be two Dragons and a Demon in Clover. I would really like to slay a few Archanes."

The Poison Dragon Slayer found it unnecessary to retort to that statement. Within him, the lust for battle never existed. All he wanted was to destroy everyone who had wronged him, and taken away everything he held precious. It did not matter who and what they were. After the plan would come into motion, he would slaughter every magic knight in Clover.

"Lead the way to where the master is."

X-X

In a heavily traversed upon road, which lead towards the base of the Black Bulls, three figures were seen walking towards this base. One of these three, was a pink haired wizard whose annoyed expression was complimented by his squinty eyes. And walking besides him was a raven haired wizard, who lost his shirt somewhere and was unable to find its location. A few metres ahead of them walked, a dirty blonde haired, older wizard whose right cheek was bandaged. The expression on his face showed that this man was seriously vexed or atleast pretending to be highly vexed.

The pink haired wizard was Natsu Dragneel, also infamously known as Salamander of the Black Bulls and the raven haired one was Gray Fullbuster, also an infamous member of the Black Bulls known as Zero. The man who walked in front of them was Finral Roulacase, the ex-heir of an influential noble family. Also, of the Black Bulls who was infamous for being a _playboy._

"It's your fault, he is so pissed off, ash brain." Gray remarked, gritting his teeth at Natsu. His visage exuding extreme annoyance.

"What did you say, ice queen?" Natsu was not at all happy. Without a moment's hesitation, he brought his fist onto Gray's face.

"You wanna go, flame breath?" Gray decided to retaliate in kind, as he too brought his fist against the fire Dragon Slayer's face. Between his actions, he failed to notice that he had unconsciously tossed off his pants somewhere.

In a short while, a big fight broke out among the two. This also brought along with it, a war of name calling.

"Break it off or I will surely warp you to the middle of a shark infested ocean." Finral turned to the duo. His face resembling that of a seriously angry man. It was unlike him to get angry, since he was renowned to be able to maintain his composure even in the direst situations. However, today, it seemed like he had thrown all that patience to the wind.

It was more than enough to force the petty squabble to come to an end.

"Finral looks real scary." Both the culprits, remarked in unison as they experienced a chilling effect on their bones, courtesy of that look.

A pregnant pause ensued after this while they continued to walk back to the base. Finral was so pissed off that he was so adamant that they walk back, not willing in the slightest to use his magic. So, the three of them had been walking since morning and even at this late noon, they found themselves to be a long way away from their base.

The Ice mage who walked behind him, knew he had to think up something or this would all end on a sour note for them. If at all Finral spilled anything to Laxus, they won't get off the hook so easily. This time, the destruction spree included a church and two houses. Gray understood, Natsu's incompetence in handling situations like this and so it fell upon him to find a way out. He racked up his brain for some kind of farce to cool down Finral.

"Hey Natsu." Gray finally began breaking the long silence as he botched up something. All he needed now was Natsu to play along. "Remember the pretty brunette from the village. She seemed to have a thing for Finral."

The Fire Dragon Slayer had no clue on what Gray was talking about, or that Gray was actually making it all up just to pacify Finral. He responded with a puzzled expression which highly irritated the Ice Devil Slayer. But, he chose to keep this irritation in check. Knowing Natsu's level of stupidity, it would take a bit of time before it set upon him.

"That girl who sold flowers at her house." Gray continued, faking composure, clenching his fist to do so. "She really had a thing for Finral."

Natsu's puzzled expression did not change one bit, and he failed to deduce what Gray's winks meant.

However, it was not the same for the spatial mage who walked ahead. "What did you say, Gray?" He turned back abruptly, but did not let his inner feelings be shown in his tone or visage. Finral himself had noticed the brunette from the village to be quite pretty.

"Nothing." The ice wizard pretended to appear aloof.

"Tell me about the brunette you were talking about?" The spatial mage shot back, seemingly a bit excited.

"Oh. That." Gray folded his arms and assumed an air of regality. "I guess I can tell you. But you have to make a promise that you won't tell Laxus about anything that happened during the mission."

Finral fumbled within himself for a proper response.

"Alright deal." He finally let his answer be known after a bit of contemplating.

"Natsu, tell him what she told you." He turned towards Natsu and blinked at him. He wrongly assumed that his _rival_ - _cum_ - _friend_ had realized what his ploy was all about.

"Tell him what…who said, where…?" The pinkette exclaimed in surprise as he let out a light scream, pulling on his hair "And for what reason are you blinking your eyes for?"

Gray stood dumbfounded at Natsu's response, and the level of stupidity he displayed at the moment. It took him everything he had, to hold back from smacking the pink haired wizard.

Sensing something was wrong, the fire dragon slayer finally grasped the situation at hand. He flashed a grin to the ice wizard to show he understood.

Quickly, allaying himself, he cleared his throat. "Oh, that girl. She told me that…" He searched for words. "That Finral was amazing and…"

But, the damage was already done. Finral realized, they were trying to fool him and his demeanour reverted back to the one from earlier.

"Laxus is the first person I am going to report to." He retorted in an angry tone before turning back to face the road ahead.

"Good going genius." Gray Fullbuster mocked at the pink haired dragon slayer, who scratched his head at the folly he committed.

"How was I supposed to know. " He shot back. "You should have told me earlier."

"Tchh." The Ice Devil Slayer let his ire be known. "Whatever. It's not like I should expect something from a blockhead like you."

"What did you say, stripper." That comment totally riled up Natsu. He barged his head against Gray who too responded in kind.

"I said you have gravel for brains, squinty eyes."

"Well you have the brains of a pervert, stripper."

"I said quiet down now." The angry and annoyed voice of the older mage came at them again, forcing them to break off their fight. Still, they continued to shoot threatening glances at each other with their arms folded.

" _These two ruffians would be the death of me."_

After a short while of walking, Finral shot a quick glance behind him, only to see that both of them were walking side by side with pouted expressions. It made the spatial mage chuckle inwardly, though he did not let his feelings manifest in his mien. To be more precise, he knew exactly what he was getting into, when he agreed to tag along with them. And what happened was more or less what he had envisioned earlier.

If he was being honest with himself, he liked being around them. Of course, they were loud, brash and annoying at most times…all the time. Still, he considered them like little brothers. And he could never stay angry at them. He had known them ever since he came to this squad and one thing he was so sure of was their love for their comrades which he valued highly. Being the outcast son of a noble family, Finral envied the two of them for their carefree attitude and take on life. They never bothered with, who was watching, or what consequences were to be had. Natsu and Gray did what their hearts told them to. They were not afraid to stand up against anything or anyone who threatened them or their comrades. They lived life for what it's worth. This attitude and outlook on life they possessed, was what, he envied the most about them.

This walk accompanied by silence continued for quite some time. None of the three members of The Black Bulls squad making any effort to break the silence.

"Alright." It was Finral who was the first one to talk. "I will use my magic to get us back to the base."

"Finally." The colour returned to Natsu Dragneel's face. "You're the best, Finral." He put his relief and jubilation to words. Both he and Gray were uplifted at that statement. Walking for such long distances, were draining them in body and mind.

"Hollow praises are not going to let you off the hook, Natsu-kun." The spatial mage remarked as he flashed them a smile. Taking out his grimoire, he opened up a portal back to the base using his magic.

"Let's leave now." He added, facing both the younger wizards who made no effort to utter any reply. Their sluggish reactions showed that they were feeling scared inwardly, pondering about the reactions a blonde dragon slayer would have, when he hears about their _exploits_ at the mission.

X-X

"We are back." The spatial mage said out loud as the three of them returned to their base.

To their surprise the only people present there at the moment were the Captain, a passed out Vanessa and Grey in her transformed form. Even Charmy who usually spend, all her time eating was missing.

"Oh. You are back." Yami Sukehiro, the captain of the black bulls stated in his nonchalant tone, not moving the newspaper he was reading an inch.

"Captain, Fight me now." Without a moment's respite, Natsu charged at the Black Bull's captain.

In a split second, he laid with his head buried on the floor, near Yami's feet.

"I thought you died, kid." The captain of the Black Bulls flipped through a page in his paper.

"Stop being so noisy." Vanessa slowly opened her eyes due to all the noise, and taxingly tried to sit up from where she laid.

"I have such a splitting headache. All I remember was being passed out yesterday." She mumbled to herself as she looked up at the source of all the ruckus.

"Oh. The noisy ones are back already." She added when she noticed that Natsu and Gray had returned. "I don't think I can handle Natsu today."

"Who you calling Noisy, you drunk?" Natsu briskly got up from his position on the ground with clenched fists. "You wanna go?"

"Shut up Natsu. You are annoying." She tossed an empty bottle at him. "I already have one headache to deal with."

Natsu punched at the bottle hurled at him, shattering it to bits. "How dare you?" He proceeded to lunge at the pink haired woman.

"Stop annoying her, mushy brains." Gray's comment made the Fire Dragon Slayer halt in his tracks.

"What did you call me, snow queen?" Natsu turned his attention back to his biggest rival, bringing his flame infused fist near to the latter's face.

"Gray, your clothes." Vanessa directed at the Ice Wizard in an inebriated tone. And just seconds later passed out again. That remark made the Devil Slayer break off the fight. He looked down to finally notice that he had on, only his black underwear, which too showed signs of _beginning to be removed._

"Crap. My clothes." He dashed off to his room, to find something to cover himself with. Leaving behind a startled Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Since he's gone. Let's have our rematch, captain." Natsu hastily turned around and made another swing at Yami, which was also met with the same result as earlier.

Finral Roulacase face palmed at all the happenings. " _There is never a dull moment with them around._ "

"Where are Laxus and the others, Captain?" The spatial mage sighed to himself, before he went up near to the captain. "The base sure feels empty today."

Yami did not give him an immediate reply. Rather, he lowered the paper he was reading and analysed Finral with a critical eye.

"I did not notice you there" The captain of the Black bulls stated before he broke into a light laugh. "So, you made it back alive? Good job."

"Captain. That's…" The spatial mage retorted in a frustrated tone. But did not chose to add anything further seeing that the Captain had gone back to his newspaper.

"By the way." Yami shifted his gaze back to Finral after a short while of awkward silence. "The Magic Knights exams are to be held in about a week. Make sure you are ready to accompany me." He said in a cool tone before a dark aura encompassed his figure. "If you are late, I'll kill you."

This made the spatial mage blanch a bit. He moved a little backwards to get out of the aura's range.

Yami Sukehiro then bent down and lifted up Natsu by his collar, and tossed him away to the sides. The Dragon Slayer thumped against the wall, next to the passed out Vanessa, creating a small depression at where he had impacted.

"And Laxus went with Gordon for an important mission. So he would be back only by night." The Captain of the magic knights' squad, The Black Bulls added before he went back to the paper in his hand.

Finral sweat dropped at the reaction. " _Well as expected, I should say."_

X-X

"So, Natsu. Gray." The rage filled voice of Laxus Dreyar, made both the culprits flinch. "Repeat this again, and next time I won't go so easy on you."

"Yes Sir." Both of them replied in unison as they hugged each other tightly. "We won't repeat it again."

It was night and all of the members of the squad had gathered for dinner. Finral stayed true to his word and told Laxus everything. So, a full hour was spent in trying to discipline the infamous negative star gatherer duo, in Clover. Though the discipliner very well knew how much a waste of time it would be, he still decided to go along with it.

"This also means no pay for you this month." The Lightning Dragon Slayer paused for a brief while and looked at both of them too see if his words had sunk in.

" _Well, just a waste of time as always."_ He pondered at his deductions, before he got up from his seat. This brought the disciplinary session to an end, much to the relief of the Dragon Slayer and the Devil Slayer.

"Laxus that bastard, acting all high and mighty." Natsu began talking to himself when he felt there was enough distance created between him and Laxus. Only to be interrupted by Gray directing him to Laxus's incensed eyes fixed on him from the distance.

"Did you say something, Natsu?" The vice-captain of the Black Bulls bellowed out to him, in an indignant tone. His visage was enough to give nightmares to the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Nothing Laxus." He retorted in an optimistic tone. "I was only praising your sense of judgement and…"

"Whatever." Laxus abruptly cut him off as he sighed to himself. "Don't do anything stupid like this again."

"And Gray." He added, shifting his attention to the Devil Slayer. "Your clothes."

"Crap. Not again." Gray looked down to see his clothes were missing for the fifth time this day. Hurriedly, he initiated another effort to locate his clothes around the base.

"Those two. Causing all sorts of trouble to our Vice-captain." Vanessa Enoteca shook her head, as she recollected all the bills that Laxus had to deal with due to their actions.

"I wish Natsu would fight me." Gordon Agrippa was again at it with his inaudible mumblings. "Laxus, try disciplining me too."

"Natsu and Gray. Don't you feel ashamed putting our Laxus through all this?" Magna too decided to join bashing the two of them. He moved up closer to the two culprits and let his feelings be known.

" _Magna_ , _you_ _bastard_." The two slayers thought in unison. In any regular situation, Magna would have found, their fists buried in his face, if he made some remark like this. But, at the present scenario, Natsu and Gray were more worried about Laxus's wrath than Magna's mockery. The chastiser knew this truth and so made no effort to hold back.

"You are no better than wild animals." The fire wizard went on with in his scolding. The countless _bandages_ he had to go through, courtesy of Natsu, was egging him on at the moment. "If it were someone else, they would have beaten the shit out of you. You should try acting more mature. Yami-san and Laxus are both losing face because of you."

"Since it's over. How about you fight me now, Natsu?" As if eagerly waiting to pop that question, Luck Voltia inched closer to the Dragon Slayer. With his right leg, he kicked aside Magna who was in his way.

Magna quickly got to his feet and rubbed his head where the kick had impacted. "I am not finished yet, you twerp."

"Hey, Natsu. Let's fight now."

"Hey, don't ignore me." The Mohawk wielder tried to voice out, but was unable to, because of a stray piece of ice that rammed against his head. The perpetrator of this incident, pretended to continue searching for his clothes.

"Music to my ears." Natsu Dragneel was more than happy to oblige to such a request. It also meant that he could let out a bit of steam that had been building up.

"Ready when you are." He encased his figure in flames, ready for battle.

"Both of you. Shut up." A man with shaggy light brown hair suddenly shot up from where he was seated. "Your constant bickering is disturbing my Goddess Marie's sleep."

"I will kill anyone who disturbs my angel." He proceeded to engage himself in the fight. His mana leaking out through his figure.

"Gauche is here too." Luck began using his lightning magic to enhance himself. "This is so much fun."

The three of them then clashed against each other with the first wave of impact, making a dent in the nearby wall.

Natsu's first punch sent Gauche crashing onto the table. And he countered Luck's lightning attack with his breath attack, which pulled in both Magna and Gray into the impact. And so, the both of them too, decided to join in on the fight, making it effectively a five way brawl. Yami Sukehiro came to the conclusion that, his sudden urge to take a dump took topmost priority, and so left the task of easing down the situation to Laxus. And Charmy Pappitson was so engrossed in eating that she remained oblivious to everything around her.

" _Things are still back to the way they were before._ " Laxus heaved a huge defeated sigh. He too was in no mood to interfere. " _I still hope we don't end up recruiting another noisy one. The base won't hold."_

X-X

I really hope you guys liked Eric's back story. I think he is a highly underused character and deserved a bit of attention here. Since, Eric has pointy ears, I used it to portray him an elf-human hybrid in the story.

Now, while reading through his backstory, all you might have wondered about 'magic knights killing the dragon'. Especially when I mentioned in the first chapter that Dragons were regarded as a myth only. Guys, believe me that is not a pothole. I purposefully left it there so that I could built on it in the future. Consider it has a few mysteries in Cobra's past that needs to be shed light upon.

One more thing is that, I was actually thinking about turning his back-story into a single long chapter. But after deliberating on it for a while, I decided otherwise. That is why I just made it vague. Primarily, because since he appears as an antagonist, giving him too much backstory might prove counterproductive. I don't want anybody ending up rooting for him instead of my MC's when they eventually clash. I ended up rooting for the Oracion seis (Minus Brain) against FT, after learning about their pasts.

Also, he won't be using sound magic. I am making him pretty strong here and giving him sound magic would result in him being too op.

As for Gajeel. I used certain scenes before he joined FT to build him here. Especially from Makarov's speech when he goes to recruits him. Remember when Makarov says that Gajeel did everything because Jose told him to and how his action were not fuelled on by his own decisions. So, Gajeel in FT is someone who is absolutely loyal to his master and this is what I've used here. To him, Licht is equivalent to master José and even more. Also, Licht is well loved by his subordinates which makes him a charismatic leader. So, the Iron Dragon Slayer obeys all his commands without hesitation. As for his back-story, I would detail it in a future update. That would bring about much more clarity on why he values Licht so highly.

I got the idea for Eric-Gajeel tag team from the spin off Fairy Tail Gaiden: Rhodonite. In that there is a part where the two of them work as a team to beat a few transgressors and save kidnapped children. It is shown to happen sometime during the one year during which the guild was disbanded and Gajeel was working for the council.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

 **Feel free to leave your thoughts and opinion at the review section or Pm me.**

 **If you deem my story as worth Fav/Following, go ahead and hit the Fav/Follow button.**

 **We part now only to meet again the next chapter.**

 **Have a great day all you lovely people out there.**


End file.
